The truth will always come out
by misssophie23
Summary: I can't say much ... but I can say that it is the hottest day of the year in Chicago and Erin doesn't take it well [LINSTEADT x oneshot]


Now, here is my third one shot about Linstead. Like the last one – it was so much better in my head. I am not english so it is hard to describe the feelings the way I want to because I always have to think about the tense and the grammar and the right words :/ I am sorry, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway :)

And for the others, I think I will continue "Like a partner? Or like a friend?" because so many of you asked me to 3

Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

**The truth will always come out**

It was the hottest day of the year and they just bounced into a warehouse to arrest a small group of drug dealers. Everything was fine. No one was hurt and the intelligence stood in front of the warehouse and talked about what just happend.

„Good work guys." Voight said proudly and nodded into the round. „Now lets go back to the office and then you all take the day off."

Erin nodded, smiled to Jay for a second as they all made their way to the cars. Then she didn't feel good. Her body was hot and she had a bad headache but until now she felt fine. She swallowed. Now everything was starting to move in front of her. Everything was spinning around. Her stomach hurt. Damn, what was this?! She put her hand on her abdomen.

„Lindsay?" Antonio asked afraid as he noted her weird behaviour. „Is everything all right?" Her face was extremley pale.

The woman tried to smile. „Yeah, yeah. I just have a little headache."

„Are you sure, because-" The detective started but before he could speak further Erin broke down.

As fast as he could he hold her up.

„Shit! VOIGHT!" Erin was uncounscious. Everyone turned around and hurried up to their colleagues.

Jay was the first one. „Lindsay? Hey Erin!", he said and was trying to wake her up. He was as much as worried as everybody else. But no one was like Voight.

„What happend?!",

„She put her hand on her stomach and then she broke down." Dawson told the older man and was still holding Erin. Voight felt her forehead. „Hot.", he mumbeled and his heart started to beat faster. „Get her in the car! We have to bring her to the hospital." Voight ordered.

„Don't we have to call an ambulance?" Ruzek asked carefully but all he got was a dark glance from Voight.

„We don't have time to wait for the ambulance." Alvin explained and helped Voight to get Erin in the car.

„Alvin, you took Ruzek and Halstead and drive to the office. Antonio and I are driving to the hospital. We will call you."

„I want to come with you!", Jay grabed Voight by his shoulder but he only shook his head. „No, Olinsky and Ruzek will need your help. You can catch up later."

His voice told Halstead that this was the end of the discussion. Even if he didn't want it to, he has to follow his bosses order. Once again Halstead looked worried to his partner on the backseat before Antonio and Hank drove off.

...

His heart beated faster. He ran as fast as he could. After Ruzek, Olinsky and he had arrived the district Jay jumped into his own car and drove to the hospital. He didn't care about what Voight might would saay. Erin was his partner. He cared about her. He needed to be at her side. He needed to know if she was all right. Panic began to spread out all over his body. He ran down the hall until he found the waiting room.

Voight and Dawson still sat on the chairs looking up as Jay entered the room, anticipating a nurse or a doctor.

„Nothing?" Halstead asked out of breath and as both men shook their head he could feel how his heart slid down. More than thirty minutes had passed by from the break down to now.

His hands began to shake so he put them into his pockets. He could not risk to get questioning by Erins dad. Halstead couldn't sit down. He was trying to calm himself down as Voight raised his voice and caught his attention.

„Halstead?! Is there something you might wanted to tell me?"

Jay swallowed. He looked into Voights brown eyes and his glance was like a glance from an overprotective dad who wanted to find out if his daughters new boyfriend was a good guy or a bad one who was hiding something. No, no he couldn't tell him. He didn't want to. But maybe he has to? He knew that he couldn't hide this from Voight very much longer. Halstead rubbed his forehead, sighed and opened his mouth to tell him.

But at that moment a doctor interrupted him and for a second Jay sighed in relief.

„You are here for Miss Lindsay?" The woman asked and all three nodded.

„Family?"

„Kind of.", Voight told her and showed her his badge.

„Well, Miss Lindsay was totally dehydrated. She hasn't drank enough and the physical exercise wasn't good as well. But we could handle the situation very quickly. Both of them are fine. They just need some rest.", the doctor smiled but she looked into three puzzeled faces.

„Both of them?" Voight repeated confused.

Jay felt his heart stopped beating. His stomach wraped around itself. He felt sick. No way … . She couldn't be... .

„Miss Lindsay and the baby." As she looked into three shocked faces she cleared her throat.

„Which you didn't know."

Erin was pregnant! Jay's knees were weak. He couldn't stand much longer. He sat down, rubbing his hands on his face.

Voight blinked. „Erin … so you want to tell me, that Erin is pregnant? Am I right? Just to make sure that I had understood you perfectly fine." He took his gaze of the woman and looked to Halstead.

Antonio breathed sharply and looked at Halstead also. He knew that Lindsay and he were a couple. He was the only one who knew it. And know this idiot made Voights daughter pregnant without that Hank even knew that they were dating.

„Yes, sir."

Jay could felt Voights gaze. He was scared to look up. He knew that he should have told him. They both should have to, but they were dating like three month and sneaking around was kind of sexy. Erin and he were like kids – if you weren't allowed to do something, it made so much more fun to do it because you weren't allowed to do.

„Also Miss Lindsay wanted to talk to Mister Halstead." The woman noted.

Jay swallowed. Now he had to get up. Even if he felt so sick like he had never felt in his life before, he had to got up and went to Erin. For a second he closed his eyes, breathed in, breathed out and stood up. He managed to ignore Voight's glance, but Jay Halstead knew that this discussion just had started!


End file.
